Tenant networks within a data center may support virtual machine (VM) mobility, e.g., on networks instantiated across a server farm at different rack locations. The tenant networks may be virtualized, such that the underlying physical networks may be kept intact without needing to physically reconfigure the underlying network infrastructure to accommodate extending these tenant networks across the server farm. Tunneling schemes, such as virtual extensible local area network (VxLAN), may be used to extend these tenant networks across the underlay layer three (L3) fabric, and therefore tenant networks also may be referred to as overlay networks.